


The Chronicles of Enjolcat and Kitthan

by TheOncomingRageQuit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingRageQuit/pseuds/TheOncomingRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Jehan started life as cats, and weird cuteness ensues when Grantaire and Courfeyrac decide to take them in.</p>
<p>Weirder things and ships may happen later? I don't know yet….</p>
<p>Also posted on wattpad, fan fiction.net and tumblr under the same name on all but tumblr (witch-of-gaming)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat Carrier

“Geez, Courf, why’d you have to drag me out? I hadn’t even started my second bottle!” Grantaire complained as his companion continued to drag him away from the cafe they frequented with their friends.

“Because you said you’d ‘try’ to give up drinking for lent, and guess what, I’m gonna try and keep you to it!” Courfeyrac turned his head back to Grantaire slightly, just enough so his friend could catch a glimpse of his cheeky grin.

Grantaire gave a half-assed glare at the brunet before breaking out into a grin himself, “You’re going to make me regret that as much as you can aren’t you?”.

Courfeyrac beamed back at the nest of black hair, “Yep!”

The duo continued their walk back to apartment complex where they and the gang had pretty much rent out entirely, with only a few extra rooms spare (no one wanting them due to how rowdy the boys tended to be on weekends). 

Just before they turned the last corner that lead to a 200m strip of concrete between the various apartment buildings, the pair heard a faint… squeaking noise?

The two looked at each other in confusion, Grantaire just a few seconds short of shrugging before the noise was repeated. 

Alright. Definitely not squeaking, that was a-

“Meow?” Courfeyrac said aloud, turning around trying to find it’s source.

The mewing came again, this time Courf was ready, quickly taking mouse steps towards the noise, not wanting to scare away the possible strays.

After 5 minutes of Courfeyrac looking high and low (literally) for the cats - Grantaire following him to make sure he didn’t get himself into trouble whilst doing so (it had nothing to do with the possible future blackmailing references he collected, no, not at all) they finally came across the source - a small pet carrier with one grubby white paw sticking out, claws extended - probably searching for food.

Whilst Grantaire’s eyes merely widened at the sight, Courfeyrac couldn’t help but rush towards the carrier to peer inside, only able to catch a glimpse of the contents before being hissed and batted at from the same grubby paw hunting for food.

“You know better than I do that that was a stupi-”

“We’re taking them in.”

“You can’t keep i- wait, what d’you mean them?”

“There’s two of them Grantaire,” the brunet looked up at his long-time friend, “And they aren’t in a good way either.”

Grantaire looked at Courfeyrac sternly before sighing, getting down onto his knees and peering inside the carrier for himself.

‘Aren’t in a good way’ was an understatement.

The one that still had it’s paw sticking out of the carriers metal meshing was probably a white and cream tortie - it was hard to tell from all of the dirt it was caked it, whilst the one behind it was some-what cleaner, it’s cream and ginger hues coming through clearly through what little mud it was painted with, but dirt wasn’t their only problem - they were both dangerously thin.

It was clear that the one trying to claw his and Courf’s faces off was trying it’s best to keep it’s companion alive, as it’d been mewing for quite some time now whilst the clean - and considerably smaller - of the two had been silent, the only visible signs of it’s life was it’s small weak breaths causing the barely visible rise and fall of it’s chest.

……

God fucking damn it.

“Alright, fine, let’s get them inside and something in their stomachs fast, before Mr Grubby Paws over there decides that our faces are the tasty thing on the planet.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took them about 10 minutes to get the cat duo into Courfeyrac's apartment - namely due to Mr Grubby Paws jumping about inside the carrier, causing it to sway unevenly due to the constant weight shift.

Upon reaching the largish apartment, the duo placed the carrier onto his kitchen counter, Courfeyrac grabbing a tin of tuna and two small plates whilst Grantaire filled two bowls with water from the filtered tap - both placing them next to each other a small way away from the carrier.

"Alright, you can do this bit seeing as he doesn't seem to mind you as much as he minds me…" Courf said as he moved away from the counter to lean against his fridge.

"You just don't want to be clawed at again." Grantaire deadpanned, giving Courf his best 'I-am-not-amused' face, causing the recipient to scratch the back of his neck as he nodded sheepishly.

Grantaire sighed, but approached the carrier none-the-less, slowly removing the wire mesh door of the carrier.

A few tense minutes later, a cautious Mt Grubby Paws crawled out of the carrier, examining his surroundings as best he could with wide eyes and a plethora of sniffs before he became fully distracted by the tuna and water laid out before him. After devouring roughly half of his meal, he turned his head back to call for his friend that still lay in the carrier. It was only when a pained squeak came out as a reply that the human duo considered that they were hurt as well as hungry.

Courfeyrac was quick to respond - grabbing the untouched plate of and bowl of water that Mr Grubby Paws had so graciously left for his hurt friend and gently placed them inside the carrier, just in front of the quiet kittens nose.

The dull pink nose sniffed at the plate for a moment before tentatively taking a small piece of the tuna in it's mouth, a quiet purr emanating from its throat.

Courf let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the kitten eating, pushing himself away from the side to grab a coke from the fridge, "Want one? And before you ask: No, you can't have a beer." he ended with a petty glare aimed in Grantaire's general direction.

Grantaire muttered a small list of profanities before nodding, grabbing the second can of coke from the fridge himself, “So,” he glanced at the carrier as Mr Grubby Paws stood in front of its entrance protectively, “What are we gonna do with them?”

“There’s a no pet policy here, but we can’t just abandon them, that’s how they got here in the first place...” Courf proceed to pout in Graintaire’s general direction, knowing full well that he would objec-

“I’ll take Mr Grubby Paws.”

... Wait. What?

“R... did you just...?” Courf looked at his friend worriedly - R hated animals, he thought they were too much hassle, he thought it’d be a waste of money he though-

“Yes. I’ll take Grubby Paws, you’ll keep the one in the carrier, it’ll be easier to hide them both if we kept them in different apartments but still let them see each other and the such, and as we’ve already discovered, he seems to prefer me to you.” by now R was leaning against the counter, rubbing Grubby’s chin as the protective cat purred away.

Courfeyrac stood there in shock, his coke now gone flat, as he stared at R and the cat, before a grin exploded across his face.

This was gonna be the best!


End file.
